the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reichen Castilian
Reichen is a main character in the Dark Prophecies universe. He is a angelic demon/Incubus hybrid. She is the son of James Castilian and Lucinda Redthorn aka Lucian Morningstar. He is the younger brother of Braeden Castilian. He is a True Immortal because he is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Reichen Philippe Castilian is the second child and only son of James Castilian and Lucinda Redthorn aka Lucien Morningstar. He was born in New Orleans in 1997. His father Lucien was in female form when he gave birth to him and his sister. He is of French and Irish descent. He is a angelic demon-Arch demon hybrid. Because he is an Incubus, he can absorb other supernatural beings powers. Physical Appearance Reichen has short black hair. He is 6'0" and has a well developed chest and strong arms. He wears Blue jeans and white T-shirt. Personality Powers and Abilities Reichen, being a angelic demon and archdemon, he possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, he possess immortality and flight because of his wings. Because he's a archdemon (Incubus) he can absorb other supernatual beings powers and transfer to another being. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld Love Interests Family Relationships Braeden Castilian Main article: Braeden Castilian Category:Male Characters Category:Morningstar Family Category:Incubus Category:Archdemon Category:Angelic Demon Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Castilian Bloodline Category:Seraphim Category:Prince Category:Morningstar Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Morgenstern Clan Category:Hybrid